Obliviate
by Kitkat Haze
Summary: Mini fic. Dramione. La angustia y el horror cayeron sobre el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger relata su experiencia y horror al ser sobreviviente del abuso de los mortífagos durante 4 años en un "campamento" para impuros.
1. Los campamentos

_Hola cómo están. Quería publicar esto algún día, lo escribí solo como un desahogo y no tenía la intención de publicarlo, pero me animé :). _

_AVISO: La historia esta clasificada como T no porque tenga contenido sexual explícito, sino tal vez por escenas con las que no se puedan sentir muy cómodos, puesto que cuando lo lean podrán darse cuenta que me base en uno de los hechos que a mi parecer ha sido de los más terribles en la historia de la humanidad, el holocausto judío. De una vez aclaro que seleccioné esto por los diferentes paralelismos que Harry Potter tiene con la antigua Alemania Nazi. _

_Es un dramione, pero tal vez no como se lo imaginan. Aviso de una vez que es un fic de 5 capítulos, dado que no podría escribir más sobre esto, por mi salud mental sobre todo XD._

_Por último espero que lo disfruten y su fuerte temática no llegue a disgustarlos, los quiero mucho, gracias por leerme. :* _

* * *

Durante nuestra estancia como presos en los "campamentos" estuvimos dispuestos a trabajar con diligencia, no porque nos gustasen las labores, sino porque algunos no queríamos ser reprimidos con un cruel y sangriento castigo u otros ingenuos que creían que algún día los dejarían libres si demostraban su esfuerzo en la dura jornada.

Los mortífagos a cargo de la vigilancia eran crueles, ellos comían lo mejor en frente de nosotros y tiraban el agua torturándonos ante la inmensa deshidratación que sufríamos. Una vez una chica se acercó al charco de agua para beber el líquido como perro. Esto hizo reír tanto a los mortífagos que por ello no la mataron. La dignidad humana parecía perderse día con día.

Mis entrañas se hacían más pequeñas con las duras jornadas de trabajo y aunque fuese así el hambre me mataba lentamente. Las porciones de comida diaria eran míseras y asquerosas. Cuando los jefes mortífagos se sentaban a comer sus lujosos platillos riéndose de nuestra patética situación algunos presos, niños incluidos, se acercaban a estos crueles seres con el fin de sacar un poco de comida de ellos. La mayoría acababa molido a palos o asesinados a sangre fría. Había mujeres que estaban dispuestas a dar "lo que sea" a cambio de su libertad, a éstas les iba peor, pues los mortífagos nos veían no más que unas ratas sucias.

No recuerdo cómo y porqué llegué aquí, mi memoria empieza el día que pise este "campamento" y me asignaron a la cabina B con otras compañeras de edades similares, no tenía más de 24 años. Tengo en la mente ese día, lleva puesto sólo unos pantalones y suéter, lo único que tenía de pertenencia y me lo arrebataron. En el mismo día un niño, mortífago, orgulloso de ello y de aparentemente 15 años, pateaba la espalda de otros reclusos y me llegó el turno, él me grito "¡Muévete asquerosa sangre sucia!".

No me acuerdo como me llamo o si en verdad hice algo malo para estar aquí. Estaba segura que estos hombres nos odiaban a tal grado de vernos como vil basura echada a perder. Sus burlas y abusos eran constantes, incluso estaba segura que uno de ellos me conocía de algún lado, antes de que hubiese perdido la memoria, pues todo el tiempo me pateaba durante mis labores.

Una vez escuché una mujer de ellos dirigiéndose a mí, yo estaba cargando rocas y por poca las tiro cuando escuche su voz sorprenderme "¡Pero si es Gr…!" profirió su voz e inmediatamente otra mujer más grande que ella la reprendió: "¡Bulstrode! ¡A tu lugar!". La mortífaga que tenía no más que mi edad se alejó de mí mirándome con todo el desprecio que pudo reflejar.

La otra mujer mayor también se acercó a mí y creí que después me ignoraría, cruelmente alzó su brazo y depositó una fuerte bofetada sobre mí rostro, ahora si las piedras cayeron de mis manos lastimándome gravemente los pies.

Lloré mientras volvía a recoger las piedras, lloré por el dolor, por las desdichas y por mi desgracia. No podía comprender porqué estaba aquí. Pero al menos reconocí que la chica me iba a llamar con un nombre, ella me conocía y eso era suficiente para saber que mi existencia tenía un motivo en este lugar.

Aprendí, días después otras actividades del "campamento" o al menos así lo llamaban. Era bastante útil en el trabajo, por eso quería pensar que no me matarían tan apresuradamente. Fue así como me asignaron como ayudante de enfermera, tratábamos a las pobres mujeres que venían ensangrentadas con golpes o enfermedades anémicas.

Eran afortunadas, pues las enfermas de gravedad eran llevadas a otro "campamento", en donde supuestamente serían mejor atendidas, o así nos decían, pero yo no lo creía así. La mayoría de ellas terminaba muerta.

Durante uno de los largos días de trabajo, tres mortífagos entraron a dejar una mujer, una chica desnutrida y rubia. Parecía de 19 años y tenía los ojos rojos por una tremenda sinusitis, incluso me sorprendí, pues casos como éste eran llevados a "un lugar mejor". Los hombres me miraron bañados en odio, dos de ellos eran jóvenes. De mi edad, un moreno que miró satisfecho de verme ahí, y otro rubio con ojos grises que me observó sin expresión alguna en la mirada. Solo me miró de arriba-abajo. Dejaron a la chica en el suelo y salieron de la "enfermería".

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Kitkat_


	2. La selección

Días después volví a ver al mortífago de ojos grises dar sus rondas por la "enfermería".

Este chico ya hombre era un caso particular. No olvidaré lo que hizo un día cuando llegué ante la bestia que nos contaba antes de ir a trabajar, jornada que por supuesto no nos era remunerada.

Había perdido tiempo tratando de auxiliar a una novicia que recién llegaba al "campamento", y sin darme cuenta ya llegaba tarde para el conteo diario.

Me formé en las filas y las bestia mortífaga me vio; "¡Tú!" gritó señalándome. Me hizo un ademán de avanzar hacia ella y por poco sentí la muerte con sus ojos. No sabía si hablar o no.

"Existe un castigo para ratas impuntuales como tú". Podía sentirlo, en sus palabras, lo grave que era mi destino. Me podrían tocar fuertes torturas, sanguinarios golpes o incluso la muerte. Sentí mis entrañas hacerse más pequeñas.

No logré articular nada mientras la mortífaga me reprendía a manera de gritos. "¡Helga!" gritó el mortífago que entraba a la escena. "Ella no, ella estaba conmigo". Era el mortífago de ojos grises.

"¿Pero que dices Malfoy?" contestó sin creérselo la mujer.

"Le ordené acomodar los trastos de la enfermería. ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi palabra?".

La mortífaga sintió su sangre hervir, no solo por la humillación que ese muchacho que a pesar de su joven edad para tener un rango más alto que ella sino porque no podía sacar ventaja de su situación.

La mujer me volvió a mirar y replicó: "Vuelve a la fila sangre sucia". De inmediato volví a la formación agradecida con el acto de humanidad de este mortífago.

Aún así, no pude entender sus actos ni mucho menos el porqué. A pesar de sentirme agradecida no dejé de sospechar ni un segundo en él, pues ese "trato especial" nunca lo había visto aquí, e incluso pudiese ser mucho peor que el castigo que la mortífago me pudo haber impuesto.

Pasaron días y ya casi no veía al muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos grises. A veces daba sus rondas por la "enfermería" y me veía, pero yo seguía sin darle las gracias y sin querer hacerlo por el miedo. Y él sin dirigirme la palabra.

Siempre se le veía serio y no explotaba en carcajadas crueles como lo hacían sus otros compañeros ante la desgracia de un alma que se desplomaba en el suelo por el abrazador sol.

Transcurrieron los días y pensaba día con día el momento en que esto acabaría, opté por no hacer muchos amigos y amigas, de hecho nuestro contacto con los hombres era en extremo limitado. No te servía hacer amigos, pues a la mayoría de ellos terminaba por no volver a verlos. Tuve una buena relación con una chica que se hacia llamar 'Zula', porque ella decía que un día vería el azul del cielo sin tener que pedir permiso para mirar hacia él. Mi amistad con Zula solo duró dos semanas, se contagió de una infección en los pulmones que no le permitía trabajar más, durante una ronda los mortífagos se la llevaron. No dijeron nada, pero sabía que era para su exterminación. Lo mismo pasó con un chico de 14 años, 'Ronny', yo le puse así. Fui la última vez que me encariñé con alguien del "campamento".

Llegó el día en que en una ronda me "seleccionaron", me acomodaron con otras mujeres y yo estaba muy espantada. Era mi fin. No sabía cómo, ni en dónde, pero me iban a exterminar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer :)_

_Kitkat_


	3. El velo de la muerte

_Hola que tal, muchísimas gracias por darle oportunidad a mi cruel historia :) no creí que fuera a tener seguidores. Sobre todo gracias a Eliana, Ezbhy23, Arysia y Allison. Sé que es un tema delicado pero necesitaba sacar mis sentimientos de alguna manera sobre dicho tema. En fin, espero que les siga gustando. _

_Gracias por leerme, Kitkat :)._

* * *

Mientras me transportaba con las demás mujeres al andén mágico pensaba en el porqué, no había hecho nada mal. Tal vez estaba escuálida y desnutrida, pero no estaba enferma ni débil para seguir siendo útil. Aún así me mandaron con un grupo de mujeres que estaban igual de desorientadas que yo.

Estábamos dentro del transporte que nos llevaría a no sabíamos a donde. Entre todas nos preguntábamos si sabían algo, nadie sabía nada. Una decía; "nos van a llevar a un lugar mejor" y otra le respondía "no seas estúpida, nos van a matar". Aterrada me hacía a la idea de que nada malo nos pasaría, pero el transporte comenzó a moverse. Toda la luz que nos quedaba empezó a desaparecer y mi corazón latía a mil. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, no iba a poder soportar esto, no más.

Creí que iba a caer en un colapso nervioso, pero en ese momento una señora de alrededor de 40 años me tomó la mano.

Me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que no era la primera vez que se la llevaban sin saber nada. Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco y pude entrar en más calma.

Pero faltaba lo peor. Cómo saber que dentro de poco iba a presenciar una de las peores escenas de mi vida.

Llevábamos una hora de viaje y aún parecía no iba a acabar, me empezaron a empujar contra otras mujeres, el aire se estaba haciendo irrespirable. La luz se iba poco a poco y comenzamos a sentir frío, todo era un infierno, pero no tanto como en las condiciones en que vivíamos a diario o en el destino que este viaje nos podría deparar.

El transporte por fin estaba cesando la velocidad, parecía que estábamos por llegar, y mi corazón latió más fuerte. Estábamos pasando por una estación donde vi niños persiguiéndose unos a otros y gente común pasando por ahí, hasta ahora no todo pintaba mal. Todas nos amontonamos por las minúsculas ventanas sin vidrios y vimos la gente pasar, me alarmé cuando un niño de no más de siete años hizo un ademán de cortarse la garganta y nos miró directamente.

Esta preocupación entró en el corazón de todas, aún no habíamos llegado.

Paso otra hora y aún no llegábamos, mis piernas ya estaban entumidas por no poder sentarme ni un poco.

Entonces ahora sí, el transporte estaba parando. Hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil. Escuchaba a hombres gritar desde afuera, seguían siendo mortífagos.

Nos hicieron bajar en filas de dos, marcadas por una inscripción en la nuca nos dividieron. La mujer que me había reconfortado durante el camino se fue en el otro grupo. Pronto me enteraría que si por un error me hubiesen colocado en la fila izquierda, estaría muerta. Nosotras caminamos hacia el otro extremo de donde llegamos, era muy de noche y casi no veíamos en donde pisábamos. Los mortífagos nos hicieron caminar por diez minutos, entonces al voltear a mi izquierda, vi cosas terribles. Estábamos divididos por un velo mágico de color verde, entendí de inmediato que si atravesábamos ese velo estábamos muertos.

Varios fallecidos residían tirados a través del velo. No eran veinte ó cincuenta, eran centenas de hombres y mujeres tirados. Había trabajadores apilando los cadáveres, no supe identificar si eran "presos" como salía llamarnos o mismos mortífagos.

Escuché a uno de los mortífagos en el frente de la fila decir "Estos nos ahorran el trabajo" y su compañero reía. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, escuchaba llantos y lamentos, pero yo no decía nada. Me petrifiqué horrorizada por la escena, me sentía terrible, como no me había sentido en la vida, un mundo de emociones terribles que envenenaron mi alma. Pero la rabia que sentía por estos hombres sobresalía de mi corazón, no podía entender o imaginar que sentimientos tenía estas personas o si en verdad tenían sentimientos, ya no podía verlos como seres humanos con sentimientos.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Kitkat_


	4. Aún no es el fin

_Bueno aquí van los dos últimos capítulos y de nuevo muchísisisimas gracias por leerme, por aquellas que le dieron aceptación a mi pequeña historia, las quierooo. Agradezco sus comentarios :) espero que disfruten de lo último. _

* * *

Después de avanzar otros 10 metros, había otro transporte, volveríamos a ser colocadas en un largo viaje. Sin tener ni el remoto pensamiento de que sería de mí y de las mujeres que se quedaron en ese "campamento". Tal vez era de este proceso de eliminación nuestra tortura, el acondicionamiento mental hacia lo que pronto sería nuestro destino.

Éramos treinta mujeres, sólo treinta las que íbamos transbordando a otro lugar. Llegamos alrededor de 150 y nos fuimos 30, no podía entenderlo.

El vagón que nos transportaba tenía ventanas sin vidrios al igual que el anterior y el frío se colaba sin compasión sobre nuestras delgadas ropas. Aún seguíamos viendo el "campamento" y por desgracia, la línea de cadáveres que rodeaban el velo verde de la muerte.

Más se cerraban mis ojos si los trataba de mantener abiertos. Estaba segura que era de madrugada y en el lugar solo íbamos 30, había suficiente espacio para dormir. El olor no era un impedimento para dormir, era el frío, la diaria pestilencia de nuestras condiciones ya no nos afectaba como antes. Así fue que caí dormida entre mis compañeras, con frío y hambre, hasta llegar al final de nuestro viaje.

Cuando llegamos me pude despertar por el hambre y por el frío que tenía. El aire que ahora se filtraba era espantoso y me rasgaba la cara. Visualicé a magos en las afueras, había como 10 mortífagos formados, pero no eran tantos como en los "campamentos". Un mago y su señora esposa nos recibió, ambos parecían amables, a diferencia de la cara gruesa de todas las personas crueles personas con las que me había topado. Nos explicaron como trabajaríamos en el servicio de limpieza de su mansión. Aliviada y precavida, dejé salir una profunda respiración, no me iban a matar hoy y era lo único que me importaba.

Unos hombres que vestían igual que nosotras nos llevó al interior del recinto. Cabe decir que hasta donde yo podía recordar, no había visto lugar más hermoso y lujoso. Había muchísimos utensilios de limpieza moviéndose solos y haciendo el trabajo, entonces me pregunté cual era el trabajo de limpieza. Me dio escalofríos pensar que fuese otro tipo de limpieza.

Nos llevaron por un sótano, bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaban lo que sería nuestras habitaciones. No pude creer que en verdad había almohadas y algo suave en que dormir, cada litera tenía su cobija, a comparación del "campamento" esto era un paraíso.

Esperamos sorprendidas a que nos dieran instrucciones. Dos mujeres que se habían hecho amigas en el viaje se abrazaban por la ilusión que aquí las cosas se veían diferentes.

Entonces bajó una señorita, demasiado elegante para creerlo. Vestía espléndida y su belleza pelirroja era demasiado abrumadora para no ignorarla, parecía la misma dueña de la casa. Nos miró y cuando sus ojos dieron conmigo tenía un sentimiento de sorpresa y podría decirse que alivio. Seleccionó a 10 de nosotras, entre ellas a mí. Nos indicó que la siguiéramos y así lo hicimos.

"Ginny, ¿Qué sucede?" escuché la voz de una chica que se aproximaba a la señorita que nos guiaba, era rubia y alta igual que ella. La hermosa chica se llamaba 'Ginny' o así es como le decían. La chica rubia nos miró y ésta si se sorprendió de vernos ahí, sus expresiones me extrañaron mucho. Tal vez era un sacrilegio que nosotros estuviésemos pisando esa casa. La chica rubia corrió al otro lado del pasillo. De repente escuché un alboroto y la pelirroja gritó: "¡Silencio!". No entendí que era todo esto ¿de dónde venían todas esas voces?

"Están aquí". Escuchamos decir a lo lejos y la pelirroja volvió a pedir silencio. Fue cuando salieron tres hombres y dos mujeres. Nos separaron a cada una. A mí me llevó un joven pelirrojo. Me tomó por los hombros, acto que me sorprendió mucho más, no puedo ni recordar la última vez que me trataron así.

"Todo va a estar bien", me susurró amablemente el joven al momento en que entrabamos a la habitación. Entramos a una especie de despacho, había alguien parado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. También alguien estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía el escritorio, era un hombre de alrededor de 25 años.

"Harry, es ella", pronunció el joven con el que entré y los dos hombres que estaban distraídos en sus asuntos voltearon su atención en mí. No sabía todavía qué hacer, ni qué decir, me habían privado el derecho de hablar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando vi sus rostros, reconocí al mortífago de ojos grises, el que me había salvado hace unos meses, dejé escapar un respingo cuando lo vi parado, clavando su mirada en mi persona.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Kitkat :)_


	5. Cap 5 final

_Este es último capítulo, como dije, solo son 5 :( _

_Pero creo que es lo que puedo escribir para una historia trágica como ésta, pensaba hacer solo un one-shot pero eran demasiadas palabras, por eso lo dividí en 5 capítulos. Aún así, estoy agradecida que las personas que le haya gustado la historia hayan compartido su opinión conmigo :) _

_En serio espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a aquellos que la leyeron toda, los quiero :D _

_Aquí y el último, espero disfruten._

* * *

Él lucía muy diferente a como lo vi en el "campamento", me asusté tanto que sentí la necesidad de correr. Estaba rodeada de tres mortífagos, era mi fin.

Algo extraño pasó, el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio se paró al verme y sonrió, usaba gafas y se veía buen mozo. Se aproximó con velocidad hacia mí e hizo lo que nunca creí que un mortífago haría. Me abrazó, contento de verme me tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y no podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Acaso me conocían?

"Cuidado con lo que digas Potter, ella no recuerda nada", dijo el hombre apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

"No importa, ella está bien". Cuando el hombre con gafas me soltó pude ver sus ojos llorosos y me pareció tan familiar que me frustré al no saber que sucedía.

"Tranquila, nada va a pasarte" dijo el hombre con cabello rubio al mi cara de desconcierto y preocupación, cuando me habló a mi habló suave, pero cambio de tono al hablarle a su compañero "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Potter".

"Míranos" dijo el hombre que el mortífago llamaba Potter, probablemente era su segundo nombre. "¿Puedes recordarnos?" preguntó.

Él se refería a los tres personajes que estaban conmigo, sus caras eran amables, incluida la del hombre que me salvó. Comencé a creer que ellos no eran mortífagos. Un pelirrojo con ojos de cachorro, otro alto con cabello azabache y ojos azules y mi salvador del "campamento". No sabía de dónde conocía a estos hombres.

"No, no recuerdo nada". Me atreví a decir con la voz quebrada.

"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?" me preguntó el pelirrojo, negué con la cabeza.

"No lo va a hacer Weasley, el suyo es un poderoso _obliviate_", dijo el hombre de ojos grises.

"Escúchame, tu nombre es Hermione Granger" me dijo con cariño el hombre que llamaron Harry. Y repetí una y otra vez ese nombre en mi mente, me parecía tan ajeno.

"Te vamos a ayudar, ya nada te va a pasar". Todos ellos me miraron teniéndome compasión, incluso yo me tuve compasión por estar en esta situación.

"Malfoy, hazlo" dijo el hombre con las gafas y el mortífago se acercó a mí, yo di un paso atrás, pero el joven pelirrojo estaba detrás de mí. Sacó su varita y me alarmé, apuntó hacia mí y no supe que hacer, ellos me habían dicho que nada me pasaría, pero desde que llegué al "campamento" me han llenado de mentiras y traiciones.

El hombre que llamaban Malfoy alzó su varita y pronunció unas palabras que no comprendí, de su varita salió un destello azul dirigido a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos. Sentí ese destello insertarse en mi cabeza, como un cosquilleo profundo, hasta el centro de mi cerebro.

En el momento que el destello se extendió en mi cabeza, me desplomé, poco a poco empecé a ver y a recordar, mi vida, mi nombre. Hermione Granger, era verdad.

Fue un lapso doloroso y rápido en el que pude recordar todo, el porqué, qué había pasado, cuánto tiempo había estado en tal estado. Todo.

Abrí los ojos, los vi, a mis amigos, eran muchos más viejos de lo que yo recordaba. Extendieron sus brazos hacia mí y me abrazaron. Lloré, derramé un llanto insoportable que no había dejado salir en años. Era un sentimiento desgarrador estar así, recordar y a la vez no.

Podía ver a Harry y a Ron, recordar cómo me había separado de ellos cuando me tomaron los mortífagos junto con los rebeldes que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix, escapábamos de esta exterminación. Pude recordar los asesinatos y las batallas. Entendí mi precaria situación por fin.

Abrí paso a mis dos amigos que estaban con vida para mí y ahí estaba él. Draco Malfoy, el mortífago del que me enamoré y había arriesgado todo por mí. Volví a sacar el llanto, no podía soportar tanto dolor.

Él corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, ya no éramos los niños que nos enamoramos terminando Hogwarts. Todo lo que tenía me fue arrebatado por los mortífagos. Draco me estrujó más fuerte en sus brazos, sentí su sollozar al tenerme tan frágil con él, no puedo imaginar su tortura al verme en el "campamento" para impuros.

"Te prometí que te iba a encontrar", me abrazó nuevamente y yo le abracé. Porque no estaba abrazando al falso mortífago que cuidó de mí en el "campamento", estaba abrazando al hombre que amé cuando tenía 17 años y no pude decirlo desde hace cuatro años.

Besó mi cabeza en su fuerte abrazo, yo no paraba de llorar. El Draco Malfoy de 17 años era muy diferente a este de 25 años. Mi captura y mi vida precaria en la que viví debió haberlo destruido.

Si el día en que nos separamos fue tortuoso, ahora era mucho peor, pues nuestra reunión trajo consigo nuestros peores miedos realizados. Me destrozó el alma y las pocas entrañas que me quedaban.

Expresé mi necesidad de vomitar, en verdad necesitaba vomitar, aunque no tuviese nada en el estómago. Debía sacar aquello que me traje con el "campamento" para impuros, todo.

Los tres hombres que me salvaron me llevaron a un lugar donde podía asearme, por primera vez en 4 años tenía un baño caliente, sólo para mí sola. Podía estar seca por dios, podía usar otra ropa, ropa interior que abrazasen decentemente mi cuerpo, no harapos sucios y remendados.

Tenía demasiada hambre y cansancio y ellos lo sabían. Esperaron pacientemente a que estuviese lista y me llevaron al comedor. Todos estaban ahí, gran parte de mis amigos, Ginny, Luna, Neville y otras personas que aún no podía recordar o no conocía. Todos me recibieron, con ojos llorosos me abrazaron y los abracé.

Este lugar se había convertido en un refugio, un escondite disfrazado de fábrica para utensilios mortífagos. Después de saciarme de la comida a la que estuve privada y platicar con mis amigos, me quedé con Harry, Ron y Draco.

Ellos me contaron como después de mi captura habían tratado incansablemente de encontrarme, por las circunstancias Draco intentó lo que pudo. Vio mi nombre en las lista de eliminación y fue cuando decidió contactar a Harry. Los intentos de derrotar a Voldemort no daban efectos, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes pausó debido a mi desaparición. Harry dijo que con la destrucción de dos horrorcruxes desató la furia de Voldemort, destruyendo el hospital mágico que ayudaba a los refugiados y logró exterminar a casi 5000 personas. Y el caos en el mundo mágico salió de control.

Draco siendo mortífago encubierto tuvo más ventaja. Había decidido encubrirse en las actividades de "Los sabuesos de la muerte", aquellos encargados de encontrar y rastrear a magos nacidos de familia Muggle. Todo esto con el fin de encontrarme, y lo hizo, a un precio muy caro.

Estuvo en diferentes "campamentos" de impuros, en donde vivió y vio los peores horrores e injusticias. No fue hasta hace meses que me encontraron y se hicieron miles de trámites y sobornos para liberarme, con el simple pretexto que era una reclusa trabajando para la familia Malfoy.

Todo esto se forjó con la fortuna Malfoy, la guerra dio paso a la muerte de Lucius y al escape de Narcisa lejos de toda esta destrucción. Draco como heredero único supo manejarlo, mientras más feas se pusieron las cosas, más incrementaban los ingresos monetarios de la familia Malfoy.

En los "campamentos" de exterminación, porque eso es lo que eran, solo los mortífagos de más alto rango y prestigio tenían acceso a la entrada. Había más del 1000 hijos de muggles y magos opositores al régimen. Todos con la memoria evaporizada.

La vigilancia era extrema y los encantamientos de encubrimiento hacían imposible el de rastreo de la ubicación de estos centros. Cada "campamento" estaba vigilado y al ingresar, cualquier encantamiento se rompía, como la maldición del ladrón. Detectaba inmediatamente si ibas disfrazado o bajo un encantamiento.

Gracias a Draco y sus contactos me encontraron, la primera noticia que tuvieron de mí la dio Millicent Bulstrode, la vez que la joven mortífaga me reconoció y se mofó de mi suerte ante sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts durante una cena de Navidad.

Siempre me pregunté porqué me mantenían con vida, ahora lo sé, siendo leal y cercana a Harry Potter consideraron valioso mantenerme viva.

Recuerdo el día que me capturaron, me apalearon y torturaron hasta exprimir la máxima información sobre Harry Potter y aliados. De la cual sólo pudieron extraer poco. Antes de escapar del mundo mágico me privé lo más posible de información sobre mi mejor amigo.

Conté todo lo que había sucedido en mi estancia en ese horrible lugar, mucho peor que la prisión. Mis amigos me escuchaban con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguno de ellos ni siquiera Draco pueden comprender con carne propia el infierno en vida que sufrí.

"Hermione, todos ellos pagaran por todo lo que te hicieron" me dijo Harry. "La justicia está muy cerca, el régimen nuevo está listo para caer".

Mi corazón quería creer en esto, nunca dejé de tener esperanzas, pero mi experiencia incrementaba mi terror a volver a alzar mi voz.

Cuando me retiré a mi habitación, no podía creerlo, volvía a tener un espacio solo para mí, algo que podría designar como mío.

Alguien tocó la puerta y con preocupación pregunté por el nombre de la persona. Era Draco, lo dejé entrar y lo volví a abrazar, me pareció todo tan irreal.

"No se si algún día podrás perdonarme por lo mucho que te he fallado" pronunció estas palabras bajando la cabeza.

"No lo has hecho" dije. Sostuve sus rostro en mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas, nunca creí que lo volvería a ver en estas circunstancias, suavemente y con mi aprobación me depositó un suave y tierno beso en los labios, había sido la caricia de amor que había extrañado por años.

"Lo que dijo Potter es verdad" me dijo, sentí su aliento en mi rostro. "Se acerca el día en que todos ellos van a pagar". Tragó aire. "También llegará el día en el que yo tenga que pagar".

"¿Por qué tú?" respondí a su angustia.

"Soy un mortífago activo, he hecho cosas con las que no me siento cómodo cuando estoy en la soledad de mis pensamientos… he separado niños de sus familias… cosas terribles…"

El pobre hombre no podía más consigo mismo, escuché a Draco sollozar, sentir la pesadez de su culpa. Aunque era una persona dura, no era alguien cruel. Este hombre había marcado su vida por mí. Quien arriesga su vida para salvar a una pobre sangre sucia de las miserias de la vida, merecían todos los perdones del mundo.

Pero algo es perdonar y algo era perdonarse a sí mismo. Desde ese momento juré y me prometí que estaría a su lado para siempre, daría mi amor entero para curar sus heridas. Nuestra unión y la de Harry, Ron, Ginny y mis amigos curarían las heridas del mundo mágico.

El arma más poderosa que teníamos, éramos nosotros.

FIN

* * *

_Si llegaron hasta aquí de nuevo mil mil gracias por leerme, fue una historia cruel pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado, los quiero. _

_Kitkat :)_


End file.
